


Growing Expectations

by BrightneeBee, jalapeno_eye_popper, PixieKisses



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Love, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Secret Study Room, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, Sirius Black is a Total Prat, Size Kink, Smut, Student Severus Snape, Virgin Hermione Granger, Virgin Severus Snape, awkward teens, long time crush, magic sex, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightneeBee/pseuds/BrightneeBee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalapeno_eye_popper/pseuds/jalapeno_eye_popper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieKisses/pseuds/PixieKisses
Summary: Hermione wants Severus, and she wants him BIG TIME. A kinky collab fic from the P394 SSHG Discord Server, co-written by BrightneeBee, jalapeno_eye_popper, and PixieKisses.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96
Collections: Page 394 Discord Collection





	Growing Expectations

"Wait... Repeat that for me, please."

Hermione huffed, arms crossed rigidly under her petite chest, but despite the irritation frizzing up her wild, Devil's Snare-like curls, her tone took on a slightly pitchy  _ whining _ quality that one would expect from a Hufflepuff... or Lucius. 

"I've said it twice now, Sev! Do I really need to imitate a broken record?" 

"Yes, Hermione, because I do not believe you!" He snarled back at her, arching one of his expressive eyebrows just so. "Black tried to kill me two years ago! Forgive me if I don't believe a single word he says, let alone that he hasn't put you up to this." 

Groaning, she childishly stomped her foot, already incredibly humiliated that Sirius would purposely let slip something he had overheard Lily and Hermione whispering about weeks before. All because she refused to 'help' him with is homework. Bloody spiteful prick.

"Fine!" She whined, yet again, and on the verge of tears. There was nothing more terrifying than the possible rejection from her closest friend. Closer than Lily, for bloody Merlin's sake! "I like you... like -- Bloody hell, Sev! I'm attracted to you! And, yes, I have -- Merlin, this is so fucking... It's a kink, Sev! I'm not implying that you're in any way inadequate! I've never seen you without your school robes on, so how would I know? It's just a fetish that I- I imagine trying it out with you! Alright? Can you stop making me repeat myself now?!" 

Severus turned away from her to try and comprehend what Hermione had said three times now. The Slytherin green and silver of his student tie gleamed dimly in the dusk light between the day's last classes and dinner in the Great Hall. She watched the tension ripple down his back, the stony cut of his broad, wiry shoulders. Hermione could almost imagine the man he would become. How he would grow into his towering, tall, scrawny frame. He had already begun to fill out. Severus was less bony, and had finally started to keep the weight he gained during the school year. With no need to return to his home in Cokeworth after graduation in May -- mere months away -- he could very well transform from a sniping skeleton to a massively intimidating man. 

Hermione's pussy clenched at the thought of how more dominating his presence would be compared to the present, and his presence was still quite suffocating to her right in that moment. 

"So, it's true? It's not a trap?" he asked, turning to watch her expressions carefully. Those black, fathomless eyes bored into her in a way that made her feel like glass; fragile, and transparent. "You're... in love with me?" 

Biting her lip, Hermione blinked furiously to rid herself of tears attempting to trickle down her cheeks. Nodding, she gave a hopeful smile, "Y- Yes... Yes, Severus. I do. I always have."

Hermione was encouraged by the utterly stunned expression on his face. She watched as his eyes darted around the hall, as if expecting Sirius or James to pop out and laugh at them. She shuddered at the thought they really might.

"Look, Sev, I'm sorry. Obviously this is not how I pictured telling you."

His eyes came back to her, just as intense as before. "How did you?"

"What?"

"How did you picture telling me?"

"Oh! Erm..." Hermione took a deep breath. She'd had plenty of fantasies about  _ this, _ too. On the spot, she had to pick one. She held out her hand. "Come with me?"

He eyed that hand suspiciously.

"You know the place."

One side of his mouth curled upward, just a tiny bit, and he took her hand.

Her heart leapt. They were going to the only place to get true peace and quiet. It was an abandoned classroom in the dungeons. They had cleaned it out, warded it to the gills, and found some decent furniture that only needed moderate transfiguration to turn into sumptuous sofas and large work tables. They were going to their secret study spot, and they were holding hands!

She could have skipped, she was so happy.

He would have sneered, he was so surly.

And on the last few steps of their path, she couldn't really contain her joy, and she skipped anyway.

"Stop that," he hissed, snatching his hand out of hers and drawing his wand.

She grinned and drew hers, too. Then they tapped the secret door simultaneously, and it swung wide. They quickly went through, and he put up the wards while she watched. He always made it look so effortless, and she could watch him wield magic all day.

When he turned to look at her, his expression was uncertain, and Hermione's heart skipped a beat. "It's here," she said, holding her arms wide. "Here is where I pictured telling you. It's my favorite place in the whole castle, because I come here to be with you twice a week. Out loud, we call it our study sessions, but in my head I call it our study  _ dates." _

Hermione reached for his hand and tugged him over to the worn leather sofa.

"When I think about it like that, I feel like we've been dating forever."

Severus sat carefully on the edge of the sofa, and Hermione sat close to him, close enough to touch him but not doing so quite yet. He said, "Not forever." His eyes met hers, and she saw his adams apple bob twice before whispering, "One year, eight months, and two days."

A giddy feeling bubbled up in Hermione's gut. He had counted the days since their first date-that-wasn't-a-date. Merlin the Sorcerer, Circe the Enchantress, and Severus the Man of Her Dreams... He was just as besotted as she!

She swallowed hard, the tears at her eyes no longer an expression of shame and fear, but of relief and happiness.

"I love you, Severus."

"So you say," Severus said in a quiet voice as he reached over to brush a tear that had fallen down her cheek. "Foolish Gryffindor. Surely the fact that you are the only one, bar Lily, whom I can tolerate, it would be obvious as to what my own feelings are."

Severus swallowed roughly, not fully able to say the words that had come so readily to her lips.

"I am not one for grand gestures, Hermione. I will never profess my love from the Slytherin table nor will I write you sappy poetry about how your eyes remind me of the finest Firewhisky. What I will do is treat you as my equal, argue with you on a daily basis, and be true to you always."

Hermione launched herself across the worn leather sofa and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him soundly on the lips.

"That means more to me than you shall ever know," Hermione said softly, breaking the kiss so she could look into his dark eyes that held so much emotion.

Their lips met again and soon Hermione found herself being pressed against the couch cushions. She threaded her fingers through his long, dark hair marvelling at the softness. He smelt like sandalwood and the sharp tang of potions. 

She gasped, arching her back when his long fingers slid under her jumper to cup one of her ample breasts. His touch was burning hot and she felt intense arousal pooling at the apex of her thighs and dampening her knickers.

"Severus?" she whispered, panting. "Can we -- get naked -- now?"

He withdrew from her abruptly, and she reached for the bottom hem of her shirt, but he took both hands in hers and hauled her up to sit next to him again. "Hermione..." He looked at their hands instead of making eye contact. "Black said --"

"Uh oh."

"-- that you must need something bigger after, well --"

"That vile dog!" Hermione was livid. "Did he suggest I am  _ loose? _ Is that what you're asking?"

Severus nodded, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Honestly!" Hermione tugged her hands out of his and put both of her palms on his cheeks so he'd have nowhere to look but right into her face. "I want you to be my first."

Now he was looking. Now he was so wide-eyed she was a little uncertain about all of this happening at once.

But there was hardly any reason to hold back, and plenty of reasons to be clear and honest. Hermione barreled on and said, "And, actually, as much as I want the part you heard about, I have to admit I'm hoping we can go smaller before we go bigger. Might be a little easier that way, don't you think?"

Patiently, Hermione waited for him to understand what she asked and form a response. This was probably really weird, asking for a  _ smaller _ penis, but everything she read on the matter suggested that a girl's first time could be quite uncomfortable with too large a partner. She wanted to take him inside her with no hesitation, no delays, and no pain, and then, and then...

Hermione caught herself about to drool just thinking about it. Talk about being a vile dog. But finally Severus seemed to find his voice. "That sounds reasonable." His lips twitched into a sneer, and Hermione's felt a rush of joy in her very soul at the way he seemed to regain his confidence. Who would have thought she'd be  _ happy _ to see him sneer? Then he insisted, "I'll kill Black for pretending he's had you."

"You don't have to do that," she said quickly. "Just knowing how pathetic he is will be enough for me. Perhaps we can find a way to humiliate him even more than he tried to do me."

Severus' smirk blossomed to a proper smile. "I don't know what to do first, Hermione. Get back at Black, go get some dinner, or that other idea you had."

Hermione's tummy rumbled, as if on cue. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving. Considering what you want from me, I should probably insist that a  _ growing _ boy needs his dinner."

They snuck into the kitchens, returning to their warded lounge with arms laden with baskets of dinner, drinks, and snacks. The Hogwarts house elves had been ecstatic to cater to and spoil them. 

It had been another slap in Sirius' face as Hermione used the Marauders' own secrets against them to spend the rest of the night with Severus. 

And Hermione planned on _ the entire night. _

_ \---------- _

"Hermione about what you said. I must warn you. I'm not small." Severus blushed slightly at his admission.

Hermione paused a strawberry halfway to her lips and looked at him curiously, "I don't understand. Not small, how?" She asked.

Severus shifted in his seat slightly, "I mean my cock. It's not small. In fact it's rather on the large size."

Hermione dropped the fruit in surprise, eyes going wide as she gazed down at his crotch. Licking her lips, she smiled. "Let's see then."

Surprised, Severus hesitated a moment. Withdrawing his wand, he added a few wards of his own for good measure before standing. He removed his school robe, eyes firmly locked on hers as his hands dropped to his belt. Seeing no hesitation on her face, he unfastened it, then his trousers. He could already feel his cock beginning to stiffen. No one had ever seen it before. Not even Lily. Eyes closed, he pushed his trousers and pants down his legs, freeing his half hard cock, and waited.

"God save the Queen! That'll never fit!" Hermione gasped. "Maybe... Perhaps a- a shrinking charm?"

Severus opened his eyes, shocked. What the bloody hell --?

But Hermione wasn't cringing or laughing at him. No. She was practically salivating, thighs flexing as they pressed together in a borderline frantic search for friction. He had never seen Hermione look so hungry, save the times Madam Pince informed Hermione when rare books were finally returned to the Restricted Section. 

But the look in Hermione Granger's eyes was different, far more intense and sensual. She was... so beautiful. Even with some drool trickling out from the corner of her mouth. 

And she was looking at him with genuine longing and desire.

Is this shrinking charm what she had meant earlier about smaller before bigger? Probably. He was so caught off guard by the fact she was a virgin. Feeling quite daft, Severus decided he needed to be a little more certain about everything.

He finished removing his trousers as he spoke, which was convenient because he didn't have to meet her hungry gaze. His senses were on high-alert and his body felt like fire. "Hermione, you'll be my first, too. Even so, have you ever applied a shrinking charm to a person? Or an enlarging charm, for that matter?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw how Hermione opened her mouth and then shut it again, dabbing with her hand at the corner of her mouth. Then she said, "Well, I've read all about it."

Severus scowled. Of course she had. Could he trust her to apply that book-knowledge to his body? It would take all of his faith in her to submit to such a spell on his most sensitive bits. He started peeling the rest of his clothes off, determined to show her exactly what she was getting. Finally, nude, he raised his eyes to hers. The look she gave him was smoldering, and the heat just under his skin dialed up to the max, probably blushing bright pink.

"You're so beautiful, Sev." In a flash, she was standing, still wearing all her clothes, pressed against him. She snaked her hands up behind his head and neck, pulling him down for a searing kiss. He thought he was on fire before, and now he  _ was _ fire. Pure heat. Burning passion. His body hummed, lips tingling where they met hers, and hands trembling as he reached for her clothes next.

Hermione pulled back just enough to give him better access. He managed, even with his shaking hands, to savor the revelations of her flesh. The demands of his stomach sated, each patch of creamy skin was now a feast for his eyes. When that task was done, he took a step back and basked in the vision before him.

She was...  _ stunning. _

There were no other words to describe her. Severus was at a loss, grasping at stirring rods. Hermione was absolutely stunning. 

For such a petite witch, she had the allure of a tall, confident woman. He stood well over a head above her, and yet she seemed to be at eye level, facing him head on, even though he was peering down at her. Severus liked being on equal ground with her. No competitiveness with their grades or magical prowess. None of the one-upmanship they liked to partake in during classes. They were simply  _ equal. _

Severus started at her feet. Small and narrow, toenails clean, unpolished, and neatly trimmed, as if she took care to keep them properly manicured. She had shapely legs that he couldn't wait to have wrapped around him. There was a softness to the flare of her hips and the cinch of her waist. He was certain that her bottom would be plump and round, and enjoyed the very slight pudge of her stomach that wasn't concave, nor did it lay flat. It was... She had a slender form, but she wasn't... unattractively scrawny. 

Healthy. 

And then there was her chest. The way her breasts sat high on her chest drew his gaze upwards, and he couldn't stop thinking about licking and sucking on the rosy nipples of those glorious tits. 

Handfuls. They would fit perfectly into the palm of his hands. 

And her neck was as slender as always. There was a curve to the corners of her lips as she nibbled on them, so nervous as she stood bare and vulnerable before him. 

Stunning.

"Hermione," Severus whispered in a rushed breath. "You're... Perfect." 

And she was in his arms again. 

Fingers tangling in his thin, fine hair, their lips meeting in an unrestrained crash of wills. Nothing would ever compare to the feel of Hermione's lips moving in tandem with his, or the way her body molded against him. They fit together. Lock and key. Severus would never admit it to anyone, because he was certainly  _ not _ a sappy romantic...

But he believed in his very soul that they were meant to be. 

"Wait. Hermione," He groaned incoherently when the supple velvet skin of her stomach pinned the long, thick length of his cock to his abdomen. "I w- want... Let me cherish you, first. I won't last..." 

Severus trailed off, embarrassed to have to insinuate such a thing, but it was true. He wasn't going to last long enough for Hermione to enjoy it for their first time, and Lucius had mentioned it was always better to pleasure the witch first. No matter if it was the first time, or the hundredth time. The Head Boy had practically dragged Severus into his personal Pensieve to show the younger wizard what he meant. And Severus, despite his own opinion of Lucius'  _ inclinations _ being depraved and borderline vulgar, had at least taken note of the blonde's head between the Hufflepuff Prefect's legs. 

Severus did wonder if Hermione would taste as sweet  _ there _ as her lips did right then.

Lost in the memory, Severus snapped back to the present when Hermione ran her hands up his chest and chuckled. Her hungry eyes had taken a mischievous glint as they followed her own hands. He had to count his breaths as she explored, or he might just not even last to the main event. A slight smirk on her lips, Hermione said, "Oh, I've read all about that too."

Of course she had.

She flicked his nipples, sending little jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. "We have all night --" A thrilling shiver ran down his spine. "-- and a healthy eighteen-year-old male should have a refractory period of fifteen to twenty minutes."

He groaned. She was beautiful. Brilliant. And his for the entire night. No matter what happened tomorrow, he would make sure she remembered this always. "Hermione," he groaned, capturing both of her wandering hands in his. "Come here." He drew her to the sofa and gently arranged her to lay back, propping her head on a pair of throw pillows and tucking another under her hips. She tried to reach for him, but he said, "Show me how you like touches on your breasts."

Smiling brightly, she obeyed, cupping those perfect masses and kneading them gently. Where he would have perfect handfuls, her own delicate fingers had to work to massage herself.

Severus watched carefully, until he was sure he could duplicate the pressure and pacing later, but for now he tore his eyes away, drifting down her body. He moved slowly, making sure she saw his every gesture, and he grasped her lovely foot to guide it to the floor, knee bent over the front edge of the sofa. Then he shimmied into place on the cushion, wedged up against her other knee, which was bent.

Her parted legs teased him with a neatly trimmed bush at the top of smooth vulva. He groaned again and placed his palms on her knees, slowly sliding up her thighs. When his fingertips reached her apex, she gasped and moaned, and he was bewitched by the pleasure sounds filling the room.

With both hands, he gently opened her inner folds and reveled in the sight of her wet, glistening pussy. One hand shifted to hold her thigh against the cushion, opening her legs as far as this position would allow, and his other hand slipped only slightly upward, pressing his thumb against her clit.

She moaned again, and he could not hesitate any longer. Leaning down, putting extra pressure on his prick, he kissed the sensitive skin where her leg creased into her hip, and then he took a slow swiped of her slit with his tongue.

Sweet. Divine. More delicious than the strawberries-and-cream dessert they had just finished.

He tongued her more deeply, moaning as the heady scent of her filled his nose. She responded to the vibration, bucking her hips, and he had to hold her harder with his hands.

"Oh!" she cried out. "Oh, Sev, yes, that's so good."

\----------

Hermione was already feeling quite blissed out. When Severus switched his approach, sucking lightly on her clit while his fingers explored her opening, she moaned long and loud. Yessss, that finger was the perfect little starter size. She could definitely enjoy this for a while before upgrading.

But after a minute Severus drew back his head, and all she felt was the curious finger firmly tracing a spiral. Hermione paused her own fingers' work on her nipples, and she was a bit dismayed to see the look on Severus' face. She knew that look. It was the same look he gave to his textbooks when they didn't have an answer he needed.

Uh oh.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked.

He removed his hand and sat back, eyeing her suspiciously. "You said you're a virgin."

She mirrored that suspicious expression. "I am."

"Then where is it?"

"What?"

"Your hymen."

Hermione huffed, jiggling her tits. "Sev, by the time a girl is eighteen years old, it's pretty unlikely she still has one. Plenty of possible reasons. You know how I hate flying on a broom?" She blushed, unwilling to elaborate. "Honestly! For someone who wants to be a Potions Master, you might need to bone up on anatomy."

He scowled. "There are plenty of potions that require virgin's blood."

Sighing, Hermione shifted up to a sitting position. "Can we talk about society's constructs of virginity as applicable to potions ingredients some other time? I have a whole bibliography you'll need to prep for  _ that _ discussion. Don't --" She frowned, a little unsure she actually wanted the answer, but bravely pressing on: "Don't you trust me?"

"I want to trust you, but --"

Hermione fixed him with scrutinizing glare, effectively cutting Severus off. "I'm a virgin. I've only ever been touched by  _ myself, _ Severus..." She considered something for a moment, shrugging as she offered him complete embarrassing honesty, "Alright, and some experimentation with Lily and Marlene."

"So, you did lie!"

"Kissing and groping, Sev! No one has ever put their fingers inside me except for me! No one has ever kissed me there,  _ except for you! _ I've never wanted anyone but you! I've been saving myself for you! Please --"

"But you withheld that information! Lily  _ and _ Marlene? Seriously, Hermione?!"

Bloody damned Gryffindor traits. Hermione was not going to let this ruin their night together. She'd waited four bloody years for it!

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and tried to think about how to salvage this.  _ "Seriously, _ Severus, you know me, better than anyone. Do you really think I'd hold back at this point? Do you really think I'd lie to you about something this important?"

That took the wind out of his sails. His eyes dropped to his hands. "No."

"I could give you every randy detail of the careful practice I've gotten with kissing, or you could just be grateful that I've learned to please you. We even practiced some things on a banana, Sev. I was thinking of you while I sucked --"

"Damn it, Hermione!" His fists were clenched in his lap when he shouted, but Hermione saw the way he got it together, opened his palms upward in surrender, and groaned. "Alright." He leaned back on the arm of the sofa and gave her an arrogant smirk. "Alright, show me what you learned."

That was better, and Hermione donned a little smirk of her own as she tipped her body forward and crawled up over him. She tried for  _ seductive, _ but it was maybe a little  _ awkward _ as they figured out exactly where to put their limbs, and her smirk turned to a giggle as she settled her hips over his thighs, leaning in to kiss him.

She felt her own hair brush her cheeks and tumble down around them, just as her lips met his. She slipped her tongue out to trace his lower lip and moaned at the taste of herself on him.

He opened slightly and swallowed that moan. She pushed through, stroking her tongue with his, and then  _ he _ moaned, and she felt this response send a tingly wave of pleasure through her entire body.

Hermione propped herself over him with her left hand, and with her right, she caressed his chest, lightly tweaking one nipple on her path down his torso. She tipped her fingers from their pads to their tips, raking her nails through the dusting of hair below his navel. At the end of this trail, she wrapped her fingers around his intimidating member. She lightly squeezed as he hardened more, and she had to sneak a look to verify that his girth was too large to touch her thumb to any of her fingers.

"It's time to trust me, Severus. Are you ready?"

She saw him gulp, and the arrogant smirk replaced by something between uncertainty and awe. He brought up his hands, one at her waist and the other to cup her cheek, drawing her down for one more brief kiss. When Hermione pulled back she saw how this steadied him, and he nodded.

_ "Reducio." _

The thick cock in her hand slowly started to shrink as she concentrated on exactly the size she wanted. Severus closed his eyes, panting, and when her forefinger touched her thumb, she broke her concentration and leaned in to kiss him again.

"Fuck --" 

"Shhh," Hermione breathed against Sev's mouth, catching the bottom lip in a gentle suckle. "Like you said earlier... Let me cherish you..." 

When Severus finally opened his eyes, Hermione couldn't tell where his pupils ended. They looked blown, fully, fathomlessly black. It reminded her of the depths of a lake at night, under an overcast sky with no moon or stars in sight. But alive. The flicker of flames reflected in his eyes from the candles and the fireplace, light glinting off ink. 

She kissed his pointed chin next, following the wiry musculature of his neck to his clavicle. His skin tasted like salt and smoke, smelled herbaceous from potions class earlier that day. Hermione loved that smell. It was uniquely Severus, one of many things that was the embodiment --  _ the essence _ \-- of him. 

One of the many reasons she loved him. 

"Hermione..." He moaned, pelvis thrusting forward and abdomen spasming as she licked and kissed her way down his chest, his stomach, the line of bone jutting out low on his waist. His cock was small enough that those involuntary jerks of his hips proved insignificant. The tip of him barely brushed her skin, and as she wrapped her hand fully around him, she encased him from base to head. An embrace that wrenched the most delicious sounds from deep in his chest. "Merlin, please."

Hermione found herself incredibly turned on by this new side of Severus, this flushed, passionate,  _ begging _ mess of a man, melting under her hands and mouth. When he pressed her nose into his thatch of pubic hair and inhaled, she heard him gasp and moan, and his cock twitched in her hand.

"Please. Ahhh. Please, Hermione, please, I'm going to come."

"Good," she said, straightening her spine and then shifting her hips over top of his. "I want you to lose control, Severus. I want you to trust me to take it, and to take care of you." She still had one hand on him, ready to guide him inside, and his hands both stroked her down to her hips, where he held on tight.

First she swiped him up and down her labia, spreading her wetness and moaning at the way the velvety tip of him felt against her. He closed his eyes again, tipping his head back, his jaw hanging just open.

Hermione closed her eyes, too, focusing purely on the feel of him as she slowly, slowly sank down on him. Despite the smaller size, she still felt full, and when she had him buried to the hilt inside her, she ground against him, pressing hard on her clit.

"Yes!" she cried. At his natural length and girth, she suspected this grinding would be rather uncomfortable, but as it was, she could slide her hips and push their bodies together as she pleased. She started bucking with wild abandon.

Severus' eyes flew open again, and he shuddered, fingers flexing hard on her hips. She might have a bruise appear later, but Hermione relished the contrasting sensation with the slick glide of her gyrations. Severus roared, "Hermione!" and looked at her face with utter bliss on his own as he pulled her hips down, pumped his hips up, and came.

She was close, she could tell, as she relished the thrusting of his release. But not close enough. All the extra lubrication of his cum made things a little bit  _ too _ slippery as he softened, and he slipped out of her, face burning red, eyes closed again not in bliss but in shame.

Hermione grinned. "Sev, that was brilliant. Let's have a snack before round two."

Picking up the platter of strawberries, she held a plump red berry to his lips, moaning at the feel of his lips against her fingers as he bit into the ripe fruit.

"Can we go bigger?" Hermione asked startling the Slytherin as her eyes dropped to his twitching member, pussy still hungrily searching for an intense burst of bliss.

"Merlin, Hermione!" Sev groaned, shifting underneath her squirming hips. "I need a few more minutes, but... I want to make it up to you. Lay back." 

A trill of excitement ran through Hermione as she obeyed with enthusiasm. Plopping backwards against the couch, she sank against the pillows and spread her legs in anticipation. She  _ had _ been so close. And Sev had an inquisitive gleam in his eyes that made her hungry for whatever he had planned. 

He laid the platter of strawberries on her stomach, and chose one of the smaller ones to begin. Hermione watched with intense intrigue as his long, nimble fingers swiped the tip of the berry through a small bowl of sweet cream in the center of the plate. She had a brief moment of curiosity wondering where the strawberry would go. Her mouth, or the glistening folds throbbing between her legs that he was considering with such rapt attention she thought he might dive in and never resurface.

He leaned toward her, and she bit her lip, anticipating the plump red offering in her mouth, but she was wrong about the options. He stopped short, at her chest, to draw a little circle of cream around one taut nipple. After another quick swipe in the bowl, he applied more cream on her other nipple, and then finally -- finally! -- brought it to her mouth.

It was just a wee little berry, not much bigger than the nips it just painted, and as she bit into the sweet flesh, he used his free hand to pinch her. She would have gasped, but for some instinct that kept her from choking, and she chewed slowly, carefully, as he brought down his mouth to suck and nibble at her bosom.

Hermione buried her hands in his hair, urging him on. His hands got busy removing the platter and then holding her, both palms splayed over her ribcage. She wiggled her foot to spread her legs again, hooking her ankle at his back, trying to pull him flush against her.

But the more she tried, the more he resisted, until he pulled back with a snarl, "Insatiable minx. Let's talk about a size enhancement for  _ you." _

She blinked in surprise. "Me?"

He cupped both her tits. "These."

"Oh!" Hermione bit her lip again, and then she broke into a grin and nodded.

Severus drew his wand. "I don't know how you cast through your hand alone. Later, my know-it-all, you will have to teach me. For now,  _ engorgio." _

Hermione gasped loudly as she felt her breasts swell. The extra weight pulled on the sensitive skin. The increasing nipples parted the layer of cream for a rapidly shifting sense of warm and wet that was almost as good as the nibbles he gave her a moment ago. When Severus was satisfied with the change, he leaned down again and sent his hot breath across her over-sensitized nipples.

She moaned and tipped her head back.

With her eyes closed, Hermione wrapped both legs around Severus, and he put both hands on her now-generous breasts. He said, "When you first disrobed --" 

How could she forget! The way he looked at her had made her gush!

"-- I was thinking you were perfect." He gathered up as much of her tits in his hands as he could hold and gave a good squeeze, making her gasp. "But now I realize, Hermione, it's not your body that makes you perfect."

Lifting her head, she met his eyes, alight with passion.

"It's how you always strive to be  _ better. _ The best. Look what you've allowed to be better for me." He glanced down, and he moved his hands to flutter his fingertips down her stomach and the back up again to tease her nipples. Then he leaned down again and took one in his mouth, rolling over it with his tongue before slowly sinking his teeth until she moaned.

And whoa did she moan, throwing her head back again. She had no  _ idea _ it would feel so good to be  _ bitten. _

He let out a little sound of pleasure, too, and it went straight to Hermione's pussy, throbbing with fresh wetness. He released the suction of his mouth, kissed the tip of her perky nipple, and spoke, his lips catching on the pebbled bump and sending white-hot jolts of pleasure to her core. "You taste delicious. When I'm done cleaning this cream, I'll give you more."

She shuddered at this promise, and then at the way he lapped her with the flat of his tongue. He covered every inch of her custom-sized breasts, his tongue hot but the air cool against the moist trails he left behind. He pinched one nipple with his fingers and  _ lifted, _ swiping his tongue at the lower crease as she arched her back upward with his hard pull.

Hands still playing at her chest, his kisses and licks and gentle bites began to migrate down, his tongue dipping into her navel and making her pussy clench before returning to its path. He paused again at her bush, burying his nose and inhaling deeply.

Her legs were spread wide, and his hands left their task at her breasts to slide all the way down to her thighs, again holder her open as he teased her pussy with his lips. Again as he spoke, his mouth caught on the supple soft skin of her thighs, and on her labia, and on her clit. "It's time, Hermione. Make  _ me _ better for  _ you." _

On the brink of orgasmic bliss once more, Hermione pushed up far enough to reach his minimized cock. Severus groaned between clenched teeth as her fingers wrapped around the hard, velvety flesh of his erection. The incantation left her lips as a soft, breathy whisper, and she felt him grow and swell against her palm as she guided him to her cunt. 

Hermione released the spell after only a few seconds, not wanting Severus much larger than their first time. She wanted an easy glide inside of her, to feel him growing and stretching and filling her up while thrusting. She was flushed and throbbing just thinking of it. That fine edge between pleasure and pain. 

Keeping a loose grip on Severus' cock at the base, Hermione moaned unabashedly as he started to push in, cunt clenching to pull him in further. She could  _ feel _ the difference despite the gap being mere centimeters, and she fought to not ask Severus to bury himself completely. To make it last as long as possible, that was what she really wanted. 

"Oh, Sev. Fuck me." It was a snug fit, and he was only a third of the way inside of her. Merlin, it felt so bloody good.  _ "Finite Incantatem." _

The first thrusts were agonizingly slow. Gaze partially obscured by heavy lids, Hermione watched Severus grit his teeth in full concentration. She could tell he was holding back, either to not finish before her, or he didn't want to hurt her. And all the while, Hermione focused on the strain around his eyes and the utter  _ fullness _ as his cock grew in length and girth with every roll of his hips. Back and forth, almost like waves against the shore, a gentle ebb and flow, growing stronger and deeper as the tides rose. 

"Gods, Hermione!" Sev bit out, pressing in fully and stalling there for a few moments. "You're so bloody tight." 

And growing tighter by the second as the spell reversed, slowly returning him to his natural size. Hermione could feel every pulse and throb of his cock, the stretch of him inside of her that had her arching and writhing. She never wanted it to end, yet wanted that explosive release building between her legs, like muscles pulled taut.

"Please, Sev! Please!" She was begging, legs hooked around the low sling of his waist to dig her heels into his ass. "I'm so fucking close!" 

Hell, she had never been so wet in her life. Hermione couldn't close her eyes, enraptured by the rapid flashes of awe and lust and  _ love _ to ever want to look away. And when he started to move again, following the rhythm she was setting with every thrust of her pelvis up to meet him, and the bruising pressure of her feet. 

Anchoring himself by resting his body on hers, Severus tangled his fingers in her wild curls, and rolled his hips in hard, punishing thrusts. Hermione cried out, the telltale burn of an impending orgasm within reach. Their eyes locked, Severus claimed her lips and swallowed her moans, and fucked her as if there would be no tomorrow. 

"Fuck! Fuck, Sev!" Hermione screamed, a strangled sound wrenched from her chest between gasps for air. "Fuck, I love you! Gods!" 

She crested slowly, and then the wave broke, slamming through her with force.

_ Toe curling, _ is how she would describe it later. In that moment, she was reduced to incoherent mewling and sobbing in the euphoric beauty of it. It was the most intense experience as Severus followed her into bliss, rutting up against her cervix in a few, stuttered blows before he flooded her. 

Literally, flooded her. 

Hermione hadn't taken into account the size of the load in relation to the size of his intimidating cock, and discovered a kink she hadn't ever given a second thought to. Sev shot himself deep inside of her, and the overflow gushed out around his thick shaft where he remained sheathed. It felt... It was... Astonishingly erotic. 

As they lay cuddled together moments later, catching their respective breaths and enjoying the slick slide of their sweaty bodies against each other, Hermione knew that there would be no one else. Never. She could see it in Severus' eyes, as well. 

Mated for life. 

They would die before letting each other go.


End file.
